


Carnal Flower

by TheBizarreKaar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Tension, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Oblivious Victor Nikiforov, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar
Summary: Celestino and Yuuri's hotel reservations get messed up and Victor being the nice person he is offers to let him stay with him until it gets sorted out. Meanwhile Yuuri triggers his heat and doesn't know how to handle it. The incident leaves the two skaters tense as Victor guides him through it during the Sochi Grand Prix Final.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised work. It used to be 'Misfortunate'. But some things happened as I was writing the 3rd chapter and I rewrote the whole thing. I hope you enjoy reading it. :)

Snow drifted down, the flakes twirling softly with the night breeze. Yuuri shivered underneath his thin coat, his arms tucked tightly at his sides. Having just escaped the cold, he stood silently while his coach checked their hotel reservations. Hearing the hotel staff say they did not have them booked Yuuri started panicking. A flash of red passed his peripheral vision and a tap came to his shoulder gently. He looked up, startled out of his daze. Brilliant blue eyes blinked in concern, a familiar voice echoed around him.

"Huh?" Yuuri gasped, confusion twisting his features. Those lips formed more words but no sound could be heard. His vision darkened and the sweet smell of peppermint drifted around him. Gravity dragged him to his knees, his body paralyzed with anxiety. He heard more voices and warmth surrounded his entire body as his weight was lifted from the ground. The warmth lasted for hours and when Yuuri came to he had no clue where he was.

Upon first glance he knew the room wasn't his. It was definitely expensive. Too much for a mediocre person like himself. The early morning sun shone brightly through the large windows, casting rays across the bed. Opposite the bed across the large room was a sitting area complete with two loveseats and glass coffee table. However what caused him to catch his attention was the person sleeping in a tight ball on one of the loveseats. Silver hair poked out from under a soft looking white blanket. They sneezed and rubbed at there eyes as they sat up and peered towards Yuuri on the bed. Yuuri squeaked in surprise and hid under the blankets. Why was Victor Nikiforov in the room? A low sigh and padded footsteps walked up to the bed. A warm hand pressed through the fabric and rubbed at his back. A soft murmur was heard. "W-why am I here?" Yuuri peered slightly out of his cocoon, his face warm. His glasses lay askrew across his nose. Victor's face was painted in worry. "You passed out. And after talking with our coaches I thought you could stay with me until they figured out your room. Are you alright, Yuuri?" He pressed his hand to Yuuri's forehead, causing him to squeak some more and back away quickly almost falling off the bed. "Why'd you run away?" Yuuri's face was a constant heat. "Uh, no reason..."

After Yuuri calmed down Victor declared he was hungry and asked him if he wanted something to eat. "W-what are you eating? I'm not really that hungry." Victor tapped his lip in thought and his eyes sparkled. "Let's have syrniki. What Yakov won't know won't hurt him, and if we split it, it should be fine." Victor called room service and Yuuri took that time to check his phone. Unfortunately it had a low battery since he got off the plane and must have died while he was asleep. Looking around the room he spotted his luggage next to the couch that Victor was sleeping on. He winced. He made his idol sleep on that small piece of furniture. "I'm sorry." Victor looked at him in confusion. "Why?" Yuuri stared down at his feet. "You slept on the couch. Weren't you uncomfortable?"  
"I assure you Yuuri, I'm perfectly fine."

"But..."

Victor cut him off with a wave of his hand.  
"I'm telling you i'm good, well my legs and back kinda feel sore but..." hearing that Yuri whimpered and hid his face in shame. He needed to be in top form because he was an olympic athlete. And they had a competition in two days. And he made him sleep on a five foot long loveseat. Victor made a small noise and sighed.

"I actually uh, I actually only slept on the couch for about 2 hours to be honest because you wouldn't let go of me." Victor said, an uncharacteristic blush tinted his cheeks.

"Huh?" Yuri mumbled, peeking through his fingers at Victor. An awkward silence passed until it suddenly clicked that Victor was suggesting that they had shared the bed. Immense heat shuddered through Yuuri's body in an inexplicable shiver of pleasure and embarrassment.

Yuuri groaned and fell to the ground on his knees. Before Victor could react a sharp knock came at the door. Victor answered it and while he was distracted Yuuri stumbled into the on suite bathroom.  
He leaned back against the locked door and tried to calm himself as he listened for Victor's voice. A couple minutes passed and he shakily stood and stared at his reflection. Surprisingly his face was not beet red like he thought it was, although it was slightly pink and sweat beaded on his temples. A million questions ran through his mind, but only one surfaced long enough to focus on. What am I going to do now?

He lightly splashed water at his face and peeked out to see Victor seated and sipping from a mug. He quietly emerged and sat across from him on the adjacent loveseat. Victor glanced up at him questioningly and motioned for him to try the syrniki. Yuuri picked up a fork and knife and cut himself a small piece of the pancakes. They were covered in sour cream and blueberry preserves and as he ate, the flavors exploded on his tongue. Yuuri held a hand over his mouth in delight and a soft "oishi" was muffled against it. Victor chuckled at his reaction and grabbed himself a bite of his own and moaned shamelessly. "Vkusno! I haven't had this in so long! I need to eat this more often." Yuuri was quiet and watched Victor as he ate with enthusiasm. Victor noticed his lack of eating and brought a piece up to his mouth. He stared intently until Yuuri obliged and tentatively bit down on the pastry. He smiled brightly and resumed eating. Yuuri's face was going to be permanently flushed. "Do you want some tea?" Victor asked refilling his mug with a kettle. "Okay." Yuuri shyly answered, accepting the warm beverage. They ate in content silence and slowly Yuuri remembered where he actually was and more importantly who is was sharing his breakfast with.

"Um...so do you know where my coach is?" Yuuri asked after awhile.  
"He is staying with Yakov on the...fifth floor? Or was it the fourth floor? Actually it might be the seventh floor..." Victor said deep in thought. "He said he would call you with news on the situation. Do you have any messages or voicemails?" Yuuri sighed placing his phone on the table. "My phone is dead, I need to look for my charger." He stood from his seat and kneeled next to his luggage, which coincidentally was right next to Victor's legs.

Huffing in frustration after no charger in sight, Yuuri leaned against the couch in despair. Except he didn't, he leaned against Victor's calf and a hand drifted down to gently pat his head. "You can use mine if you want? Here." Victor offered and handed him the charger cable. Yuuri made a soft "oh" and plugged his phone in. After the starting sequence his phone notified him of several missed calls and texts. He quickly checked and sure enough they were almost all from his coach. Except for one. Why did his sister call him. Checking the time he decided to wait on returning the phone call until later because of the time difference. She was probably busy with the family business.

He quickly dialed his coach's number but it went straight to voicemail.

"Um he isn't answering, what should I do?" Yuuri gulped and waited for an answer. "Let me see if he is with Yakov." He dialed his number, and it also went straight to voicemail. "Huh...that's strange. Why don't we go ask the reception if there is an update."  
Yuuri sighed and followed Victor down to the lobby. He asked the concierge about his reservation. They checked thouroughly and informed him that there were no more available rooms to rent. Yuuri was on the verge of tears. He thanked the hotel staff for their time and shuffled back towards the elevators. Victor asked them where his coach's room was and confirmed it was on the fourth floor. He kept silent but his worry was evident on his face. They stood knocking at their coach's door for about five minutes and gave up when it was clear they weren't answering.

Yuuri was really going to cry. They eventually made their way back to Victor's room, which was more like an apartment at the top of the hotel.  
Victor watched as Yuuri sat hunched over himself his face pressed into his hands. "Um...if you want...I mean I wouldn't mind if..." he went silent and sighed. "Do you want to stay in my suite, you're already here. And I don't mind sleeping on the couch." He sat down next to Yuuri and cautiously rubbed small circles into his back. That minty perfume was back.

Wet drops fell and stained the knees of Yuuri's jeans.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" His voiced croaked, sobs threatening to spill over. Victor stayed silent. Yuuri's face twinged in pain. "Can I take a shower?" He said standing up swiftly and avoiding looking at Victor directly. "Uh...yeah sure. Go ahead."  
Yuuri grabbed his things from his luggage in awkward silence and locked himself in the bathroom. With the twist of the lock he slid down the door and curled in on himself and groaned loudly before slowly starting his shower. He quickly lathered some hotel gifted shampoo into his hair and washed his body and folded himself into a ball, his abdomen throbbing. Gathering as much resolve as he could he dried off and put on fresh clothes, the material leaving his skin uncomfortable.

Victor was on the phone, his back turned towards him. He was speaking in russian, and Yuuri heard his name mentioned a few times. He stood awkwardly near the couches waiting. Finishing his phone call, Victor turned and motioned for Yuuri to sit.  
"That was Yakov on the phone, apparently him and Celestino were drinking all night so they were sleeping when we were knocking earlier. They're coming up soon. Then i guess we can discuss what to do." Yuuri sighed and sat down, his leg bouncing. "I'm going to shower so just hang out i guess." Victor entered the bathroom and Yuuri grabbed his phone. It was around four in Kyushu right now so he called his sister. She answered on the second ring.  
"Hey Yuuri, I know this isn't the best time to tell you but...well Vicchan is..." Yuuri didn't know how long he sat there but when he came to Victor had his arms wrapped around him with his face pressed against him. The telltale sign of wetness seeped into the soft shirt and Yuuri gasped for air as he tried to control his choking sobs. He grabbed onto Victor's arm for support and Victor shushed him gently. A calming scent of fresh mint hung in cloud around them.  
Awhile passed and Victor allowed Yuuri a moment to pull away and rub at his face. "M'sorry...I ruined your shirt." Victor kneeled down to be eye level with Yuuri. "It's just a shirt. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Victor rubbed his thumbs under Yuuri's eyes wiping away fresh tears. Yuuri tensed and looked away. "My family dog died last night. I-I should've gone back sooner, I should've been there. I am such a horrible person." Yuuri voice caught as tears built up again. Victor struggled to stay silent. "I'm sure that they loved you very much. You are definitely not a horrible person Yuuri. You didn't know this was going to happen. It's not your fault." He embraced him again, hugging him against his chest, tucking his head under his chin.

That was how their coaches found them a couple minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri needs to find a place to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri needs to calm down. And poor Victor just wants to help.

Two bewildered coaches stood side by side staring at the spectacle in view. Their star pupils were embraced in a very intimate hug, with Yuuri's face tear streaked. The skaters sat unaware of their audience and continued to cling to eachother. A cough echoed in the room and Victor startled, casting a glare towards the interruption. His hand had muffled the sound from Yuuri, his hand pressed against his ear, while the other was pressed against his chest. Victor gently pushed Yuuri to sit back on the couch and stood. Yuuri, confused looked between the coaches and Victor and his face flushed brightly.

"So...how are we going to do this?" Yakov gruffed, pointedly neglecting the elephant in the room. He plopped down on the opposite couch, arms crossed. Celestino followed his elbows leaning against his knees as his weight fell forward. Both men sported black bruises under their eyes, a tale of earlier events. Yuuri made a noise as Victor made to sit next to him, their legs brushing. It made his thigh itch.

"I offered Yuuri to...stay with me. If he wants to. I won't force him to stay if he..." Before Victor could finish that statement Yuuri stood abruptly and walked out of the room. Victor half raised from the couch called out to him but was left ignored.   
Yuuri stalked down the hallway, passed patrons of the hotel until he came upon a stairwell. He slammed through the doors and ran down the steps. He needed air. Cold winter air that would steal the breath from his lips. He wanted his face to burn from something else. The overwhelming weight pressed into his chest made him nauseated. And the stolen pain that Victor had shouldered made him feel weak. He wasn't a child that needed coddling. The thought made him pissed.

He was grateful that his idol was kind enough to help him through the last days troubles but he felt his problems were being encroached upon. He wanted privacy. He strolled briskly through the front door and was immediately assaulted by the harsh wind that whipped the air. He was only dressed in a light sweater and jeans that cut into his figure. The added pressure from his crying fit rattled his brain burning black spots in its wake. He doubled over gasping, air struggling to reach his lungs. A dull thud vibrated through him as his vision blackened. A muffled voice rang in his ears, a soft timbre coaxing him to consciousness.

A patch of fire burned, dancing down his cheek and an ocean beguiled him in. Seagulls cried overhead and salty air hung like a veil on his tongue. Glimpses of hands intertwined and footprints that led down a stretch of sand drifted from his dream-like state. A constant stream of new and familiar emotions surrounded him.   
Suddenly he became aware of his surroundings, his arm held tightly around Victor's shoulders as he walked him through the hallway. Annoyed at the assistance he ripped his arm from his grasp and stormed away. His entire body was hot and uncomfortable. Victor huffed in exasperation, throwing his arms up in defeat. Yuuri waited by the door his hands shoved in his jeans pockets and a scowl painted on his face. Victor shoved his way inside and turned abruptly on his feet. "You know I'm only trying to be nice. You seemed to be having some sort of..." he gestured widly at Yuuri "and I'm trying to help and I thought...You know what. Forget it." He stuck his palms out in defense and sunk down into the cushions of the couch. He rubbed at his forehead in stress.

Yuuri stood in the doorway stunned. He had no idea how to react in a situation like this. On one hand he felt Victor was intruding on feelings he didn't have any right to. And on the other he was happy his idol was going to such great lengths to ease his discomfort. There was also the fact that he barely knew the other skater. It seemed like they had been in each other's company for eons. But in reality it had only been a single day.

He really felt like he wanted to run away. But that would never solve the issue at hand. Yuuri meandered his way to the other adjoining couch and spoke. "Um. I'm sorry. You keep seeing me at my lowest and while I thank you for helping me when I'm like that I just...I don't need you to hold my hand. I'm not some damsel in distress. Its like you're saying I'm weak or something." Yuuri cringed at his tone of voice. Victor stared at him, his eyes shimmered with hurt. "I don't think you're weak Yuuri. I'm going to be honest, I don't know what to do when someone starts crying in front of me. I'm not good at handling emotions. But when I saw you having a panic attack I just reacted. Its like I already knew how to handle it. It is so strange because I know I literally just met you but I feel like I've already known you for a very long time." Victor sighed wringing his hands together. Yuuri contemplated what he said. "I know. Just stop trying to help every time something happens. Please. I'm not going to break." Victor sucked in a breath and nodded.

"So...where did they go?" Yuuri asked, noticing the coaches absence. The air tensed further as Victor tried not to meet Yuuri's questioning gaze. "They went down to see if there were any available rooms yet. To keep your options open." Yuuri felt the disappointment that laced Victor's words. "Are you sure you can't just stay here. I know I'm clingy I'm sorry its just that I want to make sure you are okay. Since the Grand Prix doesn't finish for another 3 days I don't want you to be stressed about finding a room to stay in. And we can even go the event together." Victor desperately wanted to hold on to this man. He had never thought about protecting anything besides his beloved Makkachin. Yet here he is basically begging Yuuri to stay close to him.

"If I do stay here, you're not going to sleep on the couch again are you?" He mumbled tapping his palms on the cushions. Victor smirked his finger against his lips. "Let's not worry about that." Yuuri frowned at Victor's remark. He'd definitely worry. He sighed dramatically and flopped back against the couch in surrender. "Fine. But only because I don't want to keep looking." Victor couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Perfect!"   
The call to Yakov and Celestino went quick, they accepted the news fairly well and said to be prepared early in the morning.

It was nearing 9pm and all the whiplash of the days events left Yuuri exhausted. He changed into a soft blue sweater and sweat pants and started making a bed on the couch. He swaddled himself in the same blanket Victor used and Yuuri could smell the faint cologne. It left him on edge. Despite the heavyness against his eyes his mind was restless. Official practice was tomorrow and 'what ifs' kept repeating themselves like clockwork. Steam billowed in through the on suite door as Victor stepped into the room. He wore the complimentary robe loose, his shoulder bare. He towel dried his hair and studied Yuuri from across the room. Nonchalantly he spoke. "Sleep on the bed with me. You need good back support and I'd be ashamed if you somehow hurt yourself tomorrow..."

"Uh...is it ok?" Victor paused and nodded. His skin glistened from the shower and Yuuri could taste the crisp aroma even though he lay as close to the edge as possible. His body was tense and piqued with nerves as every cell was aware of Victor dozing off mere inches from him. With his back towards the russian man he tried to pretend he was elsewhere, maybe Detroit or Hasetsu. But his mind was absent, focusing solely on the man breathing behind him. Before long though his eyes shut sluggishly and glimpses of bare skin and coiling limbs flashed through his foggy mind.

During the night he was startled awake and was surprised to find himself pressed against Victor's back. His face was nestled against Victor's neck and the fast beat of his heart danced under his lips. He lay stiff and he held Yuuri's wrist tightly, stopping him from massaging the alpha's cock. An unbearable flicker of heat coiled in Yuuri's gut and moisture pooled between his legs. "What are you doing?" Victor hissed swiftly yanked him up and swore under his breath. "You need to go take a shower. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri starts to feels the effect of his heat and Victor takes on the role of a protective alpha.

Victor forced him off the bed and gestured to the on suite. Yuuri stood awkwardly at the doorway whining. Victor gave him a strained look and strolled through to the other side of the couch to rummage through his suitcases. Yuuri scrambled into the bathroom and let out a soft whimper.

He pressed a palm against his growing arousal in an effort to calm himself. It did nothing but make it worse, flitting images of a black thong and an ass to die for swirled in his mind. He stripped down quickly, avoiding his throbbing length. Stepping under the spray of scalding water, he gritted his teeth and willed his erection to flag down. He didn't understand why his body was doing this. Whatever this was.

He noticed he forgot toiletries in his haste and with a cursory glance his gaze landed on containers collected on one of the shelves. He'd have to apologize to Victor, they were definitely his and they looked fairly expensive. He lathered his raven locks with shampoo and conditioner from small containers labeled Philip B. and enjoyed the scent of peppermint. He allowed himself a tiny amount of the body wash that accompanied them. It was labeled with the words Carnal Flower and it smelled...erotic.

His arousal felt heavy between his legs, and the smell of Victor permeated the steamy shower. It was as if the alpha himself had scented him. Claiming him as his mate. The thought sent a jolt of electricity straight to his cock. He bit his lip hard as he thumbed against the head, a drip of warm fluid teased down his thigh. A loud knock made Yuuri jump.

"Hurry up." Victor's voice, low and husky with just a hint of anger. He had shoved a hand to his nose blocking the notes of cloying musk and an underlying scent of spice permeating the air. The suite was thick with pheromones. He stepped to the windows and threw them open as wide as he could. He breathed slowly through his mouth tasting the winter air, his hands braced against the wall.

He shivered as the air dropped around him but he didn't bother to move. The creak of the door behind him announced Yuuri's presence. A hint of cinnamon clung to his body.

Victor turned his head to look at Yuuri. His face was flushed heavily and he was shaking. "Stay right there." He growled. He passed by him carefully to grab a sterile white bottle on the coffee table. Emergency suppressants, which he's never really needed until now. "Here." He tossed the bottle at Yuuri. He took two and swallowed them dry, leaving a bitter aftertaste. He gave a hard look at Yuuri his arms crossed tightly. "That was extremely reckless Yuuri. You're lucky I have those on me. Why aren't you on suppressants or at least have scent blockers?" Victor scolded.

Yuuri flinched at his tone, guilt lodged in his throat. "I'm sorry..." his voice meek. "I've never had that happen to me before." Victor froze. "Are you saying you've never had a heat?" Yuuri hung his head. "Um..." Jugding by his reaction that would be a yes. Victor sighed heavily. It was too early for this. "I'm sorry. I used your stuff in the shower. It...smells nice."

Knowing that the omega smelled like him made him happy. A sense of dominance overcame him. He sniffed the air tentatively finding the spicy scent faintly disappearing. Only the fragrance of mint and tuberose remained. "Don't worry about it. Let's go back to sleep. In the morning we are going to talk. Okay?"  
Yuuri nodded. He let Victor guide him back to the bed. He listened to the even breathing and eventually his eyes fluttered shut.

An alarm blared across the room jerking Yuuri awake. His neck itched and a burning sensation pulsed in his abdomen. He struggled to sit up and noticed he was alone in the bed. Steam billowed out from under the bathroom door and a few moments later Victor stepped into the room fully dressed in his Olympic track suit.

"You have about 15 minutes to shower and get ready. Our coaches will be up in a half hour and we need some time to talk about last night."

Yuuri nodded and staggered into the bathroom. A couple minutes later he emerged dressed in his Mizuno athletic wear and team jacket. Victor came over and handed him a box. "These are scent blockers. They hide your pheromones pretty well and you need to reapply them every 12 hours. Take two more of the emergency suppressants and later you need to make an appointment to get an actual prescription. These are rut suppressents so they may not work as well for you. Now...are you positive you've never had a heat before?" Victor asked.

"I never presented. So I just assumed I was beta." Yuuri murmured. He tapped the blockers over the scent glands on his neck. He was about to put the box down but Victor grabbed two more from it and grabbed Yuuri's hands. "Don't forget here as well." He stuck them on the underside of his wrists. A rapid collection of knocks drummed on the door.  
Celestino and Yakov entered with Yuri following behind. "Ugh it reeks in here old man." Yuri said, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "Did you two fuck or something?" Yuuri blushed in embarassment. Victor growled. "That's none of your business." Yuri scoffed. "Whatever."

"We don't have time for this. Let's go." Yakov barked. Yuuri lagged behind while everyone else walked through the corridor. Yuuri could feel the itch under his clothes, the material rough against his sensitive skin. He startled when Celestino placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yuuri? Is everything alright?" He squeezed his shoulder in concern. "Uh, yeah coach Celestino. I'm fine." Yuuri gave him a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"If you say so." Celestino eyed the patches on his neck but let him go and caught up with the others.

Yuuri didn't want to tell his coach about anything that happened in the past 24 hours. Not yet at least.

Victor eventually started waking beside him. He pace slowed to match his and he spoke quietly between them.  
"If anything happens while we are at the rink I want you to tell me immediately okay? It's extremely dangerous for an omega with preheat symptoms to be at an international event like this." Victor stated his voice laced with concern. "Promise?" Yuuri nodded and let out a breath. He would be lying if he said he wasn't absolutely terrified right now. "Um...I'm sorry about last night. I don't know why I tried to...you know." Yuuri face was bright red and he couldn't look Victor in the eye.

"I'm not going to lie I was definitely mad when I woke up to you groping me in my sleep. Especially since I didn't intend for anything like that to happen between us. But I'm more mad at the fact that your heat pheromones were so strong. You almost sent me into a rut. I wouldn't have been able to control myself. I could've hurt you Yuuri." Victor's face was dark, a displeased frown sat heavily on his lips. The others had stopped walking and waited at the elevators for them.

The rest of the way to the Iceberg Skating Palace was silent. The air heavy with tension. Yuuri's fixed his gaze on the buildings they passed. His features stiff, a pout set in place. Celestino wanted to speak but he knew better. Yuuri would shut down and that was the last thing he wanted. The ice rink was packed, reporters and paparazzi at the entrance held back only by fences. Some dared to try and climb over only to be reprimanded by security.

Only a few skaters lined the rink, it still being around 7 in the morning. Yuuri let out a breath of relief that Victor was not among then yet. Celestino took his guards and told him to warm up. He lapped around the frozen floor a couple times getting a feel before trying a couple spins. His blades danced quickly, the step sequence perfected and he was off to practice his jumps. He turns to the left, his stance widening and coming back together as he launches himself into the air, arms curling around himself. He spreads his arms out wide as he lands on his right foot in a clean jump. Quad toe loop down, quad salchow to go. He struggled with the execution and can tell as he jumps that he's not going to land it. Sure enough his hip thuds against the ice and a stern shout of "Yuuri!" drums in his ears.

He begrudgingly skates back to his coach where he is scolded. "I told you to lower the quad salchow to a triple. You have never landed it outside of practice." It stings to hear that his coach doesn't believe in him. He concedes if only to get his coach off his back. A crowd forms at the entrance to the rink and Yuuri's heart hammers in his chest.

Finally.

A mop of silver hair comes into view as the russian olympian followed by his coach gathered against the boards. Shouting could be heard and Victor's laughter could be heard inside the arena. Yuuri's face was flushed as he watched in admiration when Victor glided across the rink. He went straight into a quad lutz combo and landed it perfectly.

His neck throbbed painfully and he could feel fire burning in his veins. Turning back to converse with his coach he was met with Celestino and Yakov, their eyes locked on each other, some strange mood shifting between them. He shook his head and went back to his practice. He tried the quad salchow again, stubbornness reminding him of what he was here to do. His entrance was too fast and he was on the ice again within minutes, his hip aching. Victor skated over to him and helped him up.

"Are you alright? That fall looked..." A shadow passed across his face briefly then disappeared. Yuuri was speechless, so many words caught in his throat. "I'm fine." He squeaked after a few moments. Desperately trying hide his discomfort Yuuri struggled to maintain his composure. Victor's eyes roamed over his face and glanced down to where Victor held Yuuri. He let him go gently, casually brushing his fingers across his wrist.

Yuuri failed to hide the full body shiver that was caused in doing so. A shout of his name reverberated in the rink. "I want a run through of your whole program. Go now!" Victor cast a doubtful glance at Yuuri and slumped his shoulders, skating towards his coach. Yuuri also skated back to Celestino, who was wearing a grimace of disdain. Without looking at him he spoke. "Mark the rest of your jumps, Yuuri. I want you to focus on the presentation."

Yuuri's face fell and he could feel his confidence slipping. Frustration painted his features, and he took off to skate.  
The rest of the practice went by and Victor was about to leave the ice when he overheard a conversation behind him "Can't you smell it. There is definitely an omega bitch in heat right now. I'd like to fuck them until they can't walk. That's all they are good for anyways."A chill went down Victor's spine. This better not be what he thinks it is. The person left abruptly when he spotted Victor walking towards them. Yakov gave him a questioning stare when he turned around. "What was that about?" Victor shrugged his shoulders and gave him a blank look. "It was nothing. Just a fan." Victor glanced in the direction the man left in but he had disappeared without a trace. "I need to go check on Yuri. Do you think you'll be fine if I leave?" He nodded and walked in the direction of the locker room.

Victor walked into the locker room, and when he rounded a row of lockers he found Yuuri being forced against one of the benches. Victor stealthily grabbed the man and wrapped his fist tight against his throat. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Victor's voice dripped with venom. The man yelped in surprise and let Yuuri go. "Dermo." The man elbowed Victor in the ribs and ran out the door quickly. Bent over the bench in pain he barely noticed when the younger skater hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?" He looked down at the disheveled clothes. "Uh..." unshed tears glistened in his eyes and he probably look like a mess. "He shushed him and encircled his arms around his shaking figure. "It's over now, shhh it's going to be okay." He guided his face to his neck and allowed him to breath in his scent. It had an instant calming effect. "Thank you." His voice was muffled against his skin. "I think we need to go to the pharmacy. Do you want me to stay while you finish changing?" The 'to protect you' was unmentioned.

Yuuri didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded his head. He unglued himself from Victor's body and slowly peeled his sweaty clothes from his frame. Victor gritted his teeth and allowed his minty scent to mask Yuuri's. "Put new patches on. Your scent is too strong." Yuuri scratched at the stickers on his throat and groaned in pain. "It hurts." He said switching them for fresh ones. "That's normal, your body is rejecting them since these are meant for everyday use and not for heats. You are in a heightened sensory state so everything will be extremely sensitive." He shrugged on a fresh pair of leggings and tshirt and replaced his team jacket. "Aren't you going to change too?" He asked as he finished tying his trainers.

"No. I can wait until we are back at the hotel." He didn't want alarm Yuuri with the bulge threatening to fill his track pants. Keeping himself in check he stood and held out hit hand to Yuuri. "So I don't lose sight of you, there are a lot of people here." He placed his hand in his and squeezed. He wouldn't say it was also because he felt more at ease when he was close to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visit to the clinic goes haywire. What does the doctor think about the situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***WARNING***  
>  this chapter discusses the situation where Yuuri gets attacked in the locker room. If this topic is a trigger for you be careful when reading. It is towards the end of the chapter.

Victor led them down the street and into a small building. Against the back wall was a walk in clinic. Its sterile white decor very reminiscent of a hospital.

Victor conversed with the receptionist and gestured to Yuuri. Behind the counter the woman nodded along and answered in short sentences. She handed Victor a clipboard which he handed straight to Yuuri. He thanked her and led Yuuri to a bench.

"While we're here we need to get a proper prescription for you. Also...I'm sorry I feel like I'm just forcing you to go along with this. I know it must be hard not knowing what's going on at all."

He cast a sidelong glance to Yuuri, who was fidgeting with the paperwork in his hands. Yuuri shook his head. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be super lost and confused. It's nice to not have to think about it." Yuuri gave Victor a small smile.

They returned their attention to the paperwork and filled out all the necessary information. Just the general information like name, birthday, secondary gender, etc. Then came the intrusive questions.

"When was your first heat/ rut?" Yuuri wrote 'current' as the answer.

"How long did it last?" Yuuri left this part blank since he didn't know what to write.

"How strong would you say your sexual libido was?" Yuuri blushed heavily with this one and also left it blank. He would die if Victor read anything he wrote about that.

He finished filling out the information and handed off the clipboard to Victor to look over. He scanned quickly and scribbled something down and brought it over to the receptionist. They said the doctor would right with them and it would be about 20 minutes. The wait was quiet and Yuuri could feel his anxiety slipping into his mind.

He couldn't help but think that he was wasting Victor's precious time here. He could be doing literally anything else besides helping Yuuri. He was probably just tolerating him because he was a useless omega who was too stupid to know what was going on.

[Useless. Stupid. Worthless omega. It's so hot right now. I wish I'd just burn to death.]

"Yuuri?" Victor's panicked voice rang in his ears. His hand gently brushed the hair from Yuuri's face. "Wow Yuuri, you're sweating a lot. Do you want me to grab you a cold drink from the vending machine?" He dabbed his cuff against the wetness spreading on Yuuri's forehead. He didn't wait for him to answer and bought a drink anyways.  
The taste of citrus met his tongue as Victor held the bottle to his lips. Yuuri sat catatonic, his vision going hazy. Nausea filled his stomach and he fell forward in a daze.

"Yuuri? Yuuri....Yuuri! Hey, are you okay? Oh no!" Victor struggled to wake Yuuri as he slumped over.

"Its so hot, why is it so hot?" Yuuri slurred as he blearily opened his eyes. Yuuri met Victor's gaze, which was hovering over him. He went to sit up but was connected to an I.V. drip to his left. He was in a hospital bed and a nurse was off to the side checking a clipboard.

"Oh thank god. You scared me when you passed out like that." Victor said gripping his hand tightly. The nurse noticed him and smiled cheerfully.

"Hello Yuuri. How are you feeling?" She came over to him and held her fingers over his wrist, which were clear of the scent blockers. She wrote something on the paperwork and held a stethescope to his chest.

"Um...really hot and itchy. And I feel really lightheaded." Yuuri croaked wincing at the cool metal on his flushed skin. The woman nodded as she penned down his vitals.

"Ah, yeah that's normal for preheats. You also just went into hypothermic shock so don't move around too much. You shouldn't drink cold beverages too fast when your body temperature is in this state." She stated at she shot a glare at Victor. "The doctor will be in shortly so try to relax for a few minutes." She left the room, the door slamming shut on her way out.

"Well she was super nice." Victor growled, his hand tightening briefly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that was going to happen I swear."

"Its okay." Yuuri said hoarsely leaning back against the pillows. He scratched at his throat roughly, his scent glands swollen and puffy.

"But..." Victor was interrupted when the door opened and a man in a lab coat enters the room.

"Hello there, I'm Dr. Malkovich, I'll be your standing physician today. What seems to be the reason for your visit?" He said checking the paperwork the nurse filled out.  
"Something triggered my first heat. And well here I am." Yuuri gestured to himself.

"Hmm. And you are his alpha I'm assuming?" He asked flipping through the papers.

"Oh actually he's just an acquaintance." Yuuri said. Victor winced and let go of his hand. Yuuri gave him a confused look.

"Alright then. I'm going to ask you a couple standard questions. Answer them to the best of your ability." He said.

"Firstly how old were you when you first presented as an omega?"

Yuuri blushed "Um I presented yesterday. So um 22 years old." Dr. Malkovich tried not to let his shock show but it didn't really work.

He cleared his throat. "Something must have triggered you then. Tell me, have you had any contact with an alpha besides him." He asked pointing at Victor. Yuuri shook his head. "Not really, I mean yes I've been around them since they are in the competition as well but I've been near Victor since I got here a couple days ago."

"Just as I thought. You, what's your name." Victor was startled having gone so long always being recognised.

"It's Victor Nikiforov. You might have heard of me." He said giving his trademark smile.

"Not really...Victor, it was probably you that triggered his heat. When was the last time you had a rut?"

Victo sat speechless and looked over at Yuuri contemplating. "Well...I'm always busy training for competitions that I've never really had the time to go off my suppressants. So its been a year or so." He tapped his lips in thought.

"You are aware that you are supposed to have monthy cycles correct? The longest you should take suppressants is 3 months max. That's just dangerous. We need to get your vitals checked as soon as possible if you don't mind." He called the nurse back in and Victor was escorted to a seperate room. The smell of distressed alpha trailed behind him. He cast a worried glance to Yuuri as he left the room.

"Okay Yuuri. We need to take some blood tests to get a better idea on what's going on. So hold still for a second." He drew some blood samples in three different vials and the same nurse took them away.

"It is imperative for an omega to go through their first time prepared. So I want to make sure you are as well. Do you have anyone you can share your heat with, perhaps your friend Victor?" Yuuri blushed profusely, shaking his head. "That's a shame. But I suppose it can't be helped. Then perhaps a lover?" Again Yuuri shook his head. Dr. Malkovich sighed.

"It's not required for there to be another person present during your heat but it does make the occurrence better. Alright this is a brochure on anything and everything for omega's and heats. Please read it and I'll be right back, I'm just going to be next door." He said leaving the room.

Yuuri skimmed the pages of the brochure.

'When an omega becomes distressed the scent of a familiar alpha will calm the omega down. The scent of an alpha also deters other alphas from approaching the omega. In response to an alpha's scent, the omega will react strongly. This could be detrimental to the health and safety of the omega. Please use caution when scenting an unbonded omega.'

'To ensure the safety of an unbonded omega in preheat or heat it is important to keep pheromone levels low. To do so scent blocking is key. There are multiple ways to achieve this either with activated patches or soap, and of course alpha pheromones. If the omega scent is not treated then the danger of assault of any kind is at risk.'

At this Yuuri frowned remembering the days events. He hoped he never saw his assailant again.

He was about to read the next section when Victor sat down next to him in a huff. A ball of cotton was taped to his inner elbow and his voice was laced with horror. "I am so sorry." He said taking one of Yuuri's hands in his. Yuuri watched as he gasped and dropped his hand as if it burned him.

Victor visibly shrunk into himself and looked down at the ground. Yuuri stared at his hair whorl for a minute and poked it. Victor sighed clapping his hand over it. "Is it getting thin?"

"N-no, I'm sorry I don't know why I did that!" Yuuri exclaimed waving his free arm wildly. "Everything is okay i swear."  
  
"I see." He sniffled and rubbed at his hair whorl protectively. He noticed the pamphlet in Yuuri's hand and perked up a bit. "What is that?" Yuuri shrugged. "It's some kinda brochure on heats. I was reading it when you came in." He turned the page over to continue where he left off.

'While some alpha pheromones can be used to calm omegas, they should be used cautiously. An alpha that is close to their rut releases a different kind of pheromone. This musk attracts nearby omegas and could possibly trigger their heat. And vise versa if an omega in heat releases their pheromones it could in turn cause an alpha to trigger a rut.'

"Oh. I wonder if that is what happened to me? Because I could smell peppermint before I actually talked to you. Which i now recognise as your scent." Yuuri questioned after reading the paragraph aloud. Victor stiffened and he eyes went comically wide. He held a shaking hand to his mouth in a sharp gasp and locked his gaze with Yuuri's.

"Do you really think I triggered your heat? Is that why you fainted when I met you in the lobby that first time? Oh Yuuri...." He kept his palm pressed to his face in despair. "I thought you were just having an anxiety attack. That's what your coach said."

"It felt different to my experiences with anxiety, for one i never lose conciousness when I have an episode, its more like I get stuck inside my head. My vision goes dark for a bit and my breathing gets affected. But I'm always awake when it happens."

A couple voices were coming through the door. The handle clicked open and Dr. Malkovich stepped through the opening. "Ah! Good, I see you've returned. Well I have some information to share with you two. Since you are not his alpha though I'm going to need you to leave in a few minutes while i discuss some private matters with him. But you can stay for right now."

"So your hormone levels are very high for the amount of time you said you started. Which means an alpha near their rut has been scenting you. Now you can either separate and both take suppressants until your competition is over. Or spend your mating cycles together. You both informed me that you neither have mates waiting for you so I don't see an issue. I'll let you decide." The doctor said without looking up from his paperwork.

Yuuri and Victor looked at eachother and Yuuri could feel sweat drip down his face. The air was boiling and everything was astronomically uncomfortable. The idea of anything sexual and Victor in the same sentence baffled him, and he was sure that Victor wouldn't want him in that way. He said so himself.

"I think...." Yuuri started to say and broke his gaze from Victor. "I think I'll take the suppressants. I came here for the Grand Prix and I want to compete as I normally would have." He couldn't look in the russian skater's direction. He swallowed around the tightness in his throat.

Victor sucked in a breath and hurt filled his eyes. "I agree, we came here for a sports event. I can wait until after the competition is over." He picked at the cotton ball at his elbow. A pout tugged at his mouth.

Dr.Malkovich sighed heavily. "I assumed this would be your answer, though it's quite a shame. I will prescribe you a higher dose of suppressants since you are so close to your actual heat. Now...I need to speak to you alone, it'll only take a few minutes." Victor stood and left the room hesitating at the entrance before ultimately slipping out the door.

"Alright Yuuri, these questions may be a bit invasive but I just want to make sure you are safe. You can stop at anytime." Waiting for his approval he sat silently until Yuuri nodded.

"Have you been sexually assaulted at all since you triggered your heat?" Yuuri bristled and shook slightly as he whispered 'yes'. He brought his arms around himself and curled into a ball. Unsed tears lined his eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened. You don't have to but I would like to help you as best as I can." He said a sincere look on his face.

Yuuri took a deep breath and started telling him what happened. "So I was sweating a lot at practice and I guess my smell was going haywire even though I was wearing scent blockers. And I walked into the locker room to change." He hiccuped as he struggled to speak. "A man came up behind me and...he...I'm sorry I don't think I can do this." He was now crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Shh...you are in a safe place right now. I won't force you to tell me what happened. Let's stop alright. Take a deep breath and we'll continue in a few minutes." The doctor handed him a box of tissues, which he took gratefully. He wiped roughly at his eyes and gulped in a few breaths of air. His head ached horribly and the tears left trails of ice on his cheeks.

"He...put a hand over my mouth and told me if I made a sound he would kill me. H-he said he was going to....r-rape me until I was full of his pups. And that he was doing me a favor. He pushed me onto one of the benches and tried to take off my pants. And then Victor saved me." Yuuri's face was a mess and he was sobbing his head leaned on the arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

"You are very brave Yuuri. I'm glad you told me what happened. From what you have told me we are very lucky that Victor was there when he was. Now I noticed that you wrote something on your initial paperwork that worried me a bit. It says here under the question 'How strong would you say your sexual libido was?' You wrote that you tried to assault Victor in your sleep. Have you two been sleeping together because that is a whole other story than what I've been told up until now."

"Um, so due to certain circumstances I lost my reservation at the hotel and I've been staying with Victor. He insisted that we share the bed because of our competition. It probably wasn't a good idea. Because of what happened. I didn't even know what was happening until it was too late. But that's all it was though...just sleeping." He felt ashamed.

"I think I'm going to prescribe you medical grade scent blockers. Just as a precaution. I don't think this situation is a great one, but we'll have to work around it. You must wear them at all times. Over the next few days your scent will become much stronger and it will be extremely risky to go out into public. You should probably invest in some scent blocking shampoo as well. Just one more question and we'll get you out of here. Is Victor hurting you or forcing you in anyway? It doesn't seem like it but I need to ask just in case. Please be honest."

Yuuri pinched his face in disgust. "What kind of question is that. Victor has been extremely kind to me. I would probably be in so many bad situations if he hadn't been there to protect me. So don't talk about my alpha like that." He shouted fuming.

The doctor just stared at him in shock. A moment passed and Yuuri's eyes mirrored his. "Oh...uh I didn't..." his head pulsed angrily, his vision swirling before him. "No, that's my fault I'm sorry for upsetting you Mr. Katsuki. Well we're done here, why don't we get the nurse in here to take out the i.v. and you can take a shower before you leave. I'll leave you some scent blockers and you'll have to schedule a follow-up appointment afterwords. Now I'll be right back."

Yuuri barely heard the door clicked shut but he startled when a red faced Victor patted his back gently. "Um...did you hear me just now" he swallowed thickly. "Sh...we'll talk about it later." His voice was shaky and low. The nurse came in and removed the i.v. and helped him up. "Do you need help?" Before Yuuri could answer the nurse cut in. "Do you want him to go into heat right now? Get out of here you knotbrained alpha." She said glaring at him. Victor gave a defeated look and left to sit in the waiting room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor have their first 'date'.

With the help of the nurse, Yuuri made it into the bathroom. She sat him down on the toilet while she fiddled with the shower controls. She went to remove his hospital gown but he held his hands up to stop her.

"I'd like to be by myself if you don't mind." He was annoyed at everyone treating him like he needed help all the time. She gave him a long look and sighed. "I'll send your friend in to wait for you. Here are a set of scrubs and socks to wear. Im sorry but we had to bag the clothes you were wearing earlier because the scent was too strong. Oh and here are the scent blockers, be sure to remember to put them on, okay?"

She placed the items on the sink and left the room. Yuuri sighed and rubbed at his face. He gingerly unlaced his gown and let it fall at his feet, he bit back a gasp when the cool water sprayed against his feverish body. He let the sweat rinse off him and noticed two travel size bottles of soap on the shelf of the shower. Scent blocking shampoo and bodywash. They smelled faintly like rubbing alcohol.

He would miss smelling like Victor. The thought reminded him of his earlier outburst. He had referred to Victor as his alpha. And he liked the sound of that. But they would only be in eachother's company until the Grand Prix was over. Something like becoming mates would never happen in such a short amount of time.

Checking that he was thoroughly clean, and free of any pheromones he stepped out of the shower and dressed in the clothes he was given. The soles of the socks were actually padded with grip so they were kind of like shoes in a sense. The scent blockers went on smoothly and a numbing sensation spread through his glands.

He pushed his hair back out of his face and replaced his glasses. When he stepped out of the bathroom he found Victor and the nurse conversing. Well more like the nurse was yelling at him.

"Of course, someone like you wouldn't understand how fragile omegas are when they are in heat. If it weren't for you he wouldn't be in such a severe state." She stabbed her finger at his chest angrily. Victor simply took the abuse and tried to back away from her.

"Um..." Yuuri tried to speak up but he was ignored. Victor gave him a panicked look.

Yuuri felt a surge in himself and stepped forward. Right when she was about to speak again he pushed himself between her and Victor. "What is your problem? He's only trying to help. I don't appreciate you attacking my friend." She gaped at him. She withdrew her arm and looked at her nails.

"Figures. You wouldn't see the difference between someone helping and someone trying to get in your pants. Look I can smell you, you dirty alpha so there is no use trying to lie." Yuuri grit his teeth in irritation.

"Please leave. You are making me and my friend uncomfortable. I don't know why you are being this rude to him but it's not very professional." Yuuri stood his ground and kept eye contact.

The nurse scoffed and turned away. "Whatever. See if I care." She stormed out of the room almost colliding with Dr. Malkovich on the way out.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat at the stool in the corner of the room. "I have no idea. I came in and she was shouting at Victor. I had to stop it."

"Ah..." he sighed rubbing the back of his head. "She's not very fond of alphas. She had a terrible run in with them years ago. I apologize on her behalf."

Yuuri and Victor exchanged looks and Yuuri spoke "Well she was pretty terrible to Victor, I don't care what kind of history she has, she shouldn't act like that." He huffed and crossed his arms.

"No, you're absolutely right. I'll talk to her after. Anyways here's the prescription for you, just bring this to the pharmacy and you should be all set. Do you have any questions?" Yuuri took the sheet of paper from his grip.

"Not that I can think of at the moment."

"Alright well our number is on the slip if you do end up having any. Here these are your clothes. And Victor?" Victor hummed in response.

"Please make sure to have a proper cycle when this event is over. I hate having to see a patient put their health in jeopardy." Victor waved him off. "Yeah, no problem."

They left the clinic and the sun was just starting to set. A loud grumble echoed around them and they both started to chuckle. "Let's get some dinner after we get that prescription for you. What do you want?" Yuuri thought for a moment and found he couldn't think of anything besides the greasiest and filling food on the menu.

"How about pasta?" He suggested. They walked towards the pharmacy. "That sounds heavenly. I haven't had anything to eat all day." Victor stated whilst patting his stomach. The pharmacy was small, hidden at the back of a corner store. He handed the paper over and they walked around while waiting.

Yuuri spotted a scent blocking shampoo and body wash combo and grabbed it. Victor shook his head. "That stuff smells horrible Yuuri. Here." He handed him a different set, but the bottles were glass and heavy. He glanced at the price tag and almost dropped it. "This is too much. I can't get this." He said attempting to place it back.

"Nonsense. Ill buy it. I won't have you walking around smelling like the inside of a hospital Yuuri." He already smelled like a hospital. Trying not to make a scene he allowed Victor to buy it, but couldn't keep the frown off his face. He'd have to find a way to pay him back.

He watched as Victor grabbed something off the shelf and upon further inspection found that he was attempting to buy lube. His face went bright red and he immediately walked away.

"What the hell is he buying that for? No I actually really don't want to know." He muttered under his breath as he sat at a bench placed near the pharmacy. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through instagram.

Phichit posted a new selfie with his hamsters. JJ posted something about a new song he wrote. Something about being a king. Victor posted a selfie from the rink earlier that day with Yuuri in the back doing an ina bauer. His index finger was held up to his lips shushing his audience. The caption was just one word. Beautiful.

It had over a million likes and probably a thousand comments. And Yuuri couldn't tell if he was blushing because he was embarrassed or because he was flattered.

He clicked off his phone and waited the rest of the time for his precription to be ready. Victor joined him a bit after and they left the store headed towards the hotel.

"I don't know about you but I need a shower and clean clothes. I'll make a reservation for the dinner while you change." Victor said as they entered his suite. He deposited the bags on the coffee table and went in search of an outfit. Yuuri absentmindedly began untying the bag of clothes to pull out his shoes but Victor stopped him before he opened the bag.

"Wait until I'm not in the room please." His eyes were wide and panic started to show on his face. He hurriedly trotted to the bathroom and let out the breath he had been holding.

He had been bathed in Yuuri's scent all day and his body was showing severe signs of arousal. His bulge had become fully erect when they were at the clinic and he had been fighting to keep a clear head the entire time. When he was told by the doctor that his body was trying to induce a rut because of Yuuri he had already thought that was the case.

It was a good thing he was on suppressants. He grabbed the bottles of scent blocking shampoo and body wash and replaced them with his usual toiletries. He ripped off his pants and as he went the take off his jacket he caught a whiff of cinnamon on his sleeve. Casting a glance at the door he bit his lip and wrapped a hand around himself.

He worked quickly, his hand chafing against his hot flesh as he leaned back against the sink counter. He pressed the sleeve against his nose and breathed in, the taste of it sweet and heady. He licked tentatively at the spot and muffled a moan as it brought him closer to climax. He suckled at it and with a shudder he released all over his stomach.

The pleasure was over quickly, a pulse throbbing in its wake. Realizing what that implication meant, Victor swore under his breath and jumped into the shower.

Yuuri could smell the arousal in the air but paid it no mind. He was focused on the bottle of lubrication that sat foreboding on the coffee table.

He tried to ignore it as he searched his suitcase for a change of clothes deciding to wear his black oxfords instead of his trainers. He would send all his clothes through the laundry when they returned from dinner since his team jacket was covered in sweat and pheromones.

While waiting for Victor to finish his shower he decided to take his suppressants and walk around the suite. The view of the city was amazing, the sunset spilling pinks and oranges across the sky.

A while passed and Yuuri became concerned. Victor was in the bathroom for a long time and he was growing nervous. He knocked patiently before calling out to him.

"Victor? Are you alright in there?" He asked hand raised to knock again.

"Yeah I'm just..." his voice was muffled behind the door. "moisturizing my face." He said, much clearer as he opened the door. He was dressed in a tightly fitted suit, which looked expensive. Really expensive. He walked into the room and took a good look at Yuuri. "You didn't change?"

"I didn't know when you were going to finish and um..." Victor caught the hint and chuckled. "I see. Well go get dressed and then let's go have some dinner." He smiled warmly and pulled out his phone to make the reservation.

He didn't own anything nearly that fancy so he'd just have to wear the closest thing.

Yuuri nodded and made his way into the bathroom. A waft of something uniquely Victor caught his attention and in the corner of the room was his crumpled up tracksuit. He shouldn't, though the temptation was strong. An idea struck him and he tucked it away for later.

He changed his clothes quickly. Just a simple white button up with black slacks. Which was literally just his suit for the banquet. The only suit he owned actually. He left the bathroom to search for his blue tie and noticed Victor staring at him weirdly.

He took the tie from his hands. "Is this the only tie you have?" Yuuri nodded and tried to take the piece of fabric back. "This won't do." He said and searched through his luggage and came back with a dark navy tie. "Here you can borrow this one. I'm confiscating this. Its atrocious."

Yuuri begrudgingly accepted the tie and knotted the fabric around his neck. Victor approved with two thumbs up. He thought for a moment and grabbed a comb. "Do you have hair gel?" Yuuri nodded and retrieved it.

He brought him into the bathroom, wet his hair and slicked it back. He ran his long fingers through his hair and Yuuri stared at his concentrated expression.

'His eyes are so pretty.' He thought. He wasn't expecting an answer.

"Thank you Yuuri. Your eyes are pretty too." He said giggling. Yuuri blushed but kept the smile that slowly appeared.

"There. Now you are as handsome as me." He looked so proud of himself that Yuuri had to agree.

They made their way over the restaurant and Yuuri almost turned around. It looked like Victor was bringing them to an extremely expensive establismnent and he was feeling a little overwhelmed.

Victor checked them in and Yuuri stared in awe at the chandelier that hung from the cieling over their table. Victor ordered beverages for them and Yuuri cringed when he thought about the prices. The waiter returned shortly with a bottle of something and Yuuri internally panicked. He didn't want to drink, knowing full well that that was a bad idea.

He'd normally sip slowly and try to make his flute of champagne last the dinner, but tomorrow was the short program and he didn't want to take any chances. When he poured him a glass as well, he knew he'd have no choice but to drink it.

He just didn't want to seem ungrateful. When his eyes locked with Victor's he plucked the courage to at least bring the bubbly drink to his lips for a small taste. Victor's eyes followed the movement. Yuuri's tongue darted out to lick at the tartness and Victor unconsciously copied him.

The spell broke however when the waiter returned with menus. There were only five dishes and the numbers assigned to each one were higher than the last. Yuuri was starting to regret his decision on allowing Victor to choose the venue for dinner.

Although he would probably have chosen some sort of fast food chain that sold greasy burgers and fries. So perhaps Victor's choice was astronomically greater than his. Yuuri glanced at Victor over the top of his menu to find him staring back at him.

He startled slightly and hid his face in the crisp folded parchment held in his hands. Fine print caught his eye instead and he focused on picking the cheapest thing on the menu.

Which turned out didn't matter because everything was in the triple digits. The numerals were basically the same and almost all of the dishes contained portions of truffle. Suddenly Yuuri couldn't fathom eating, a rancid smell flowing through the air.

A waitress with long curly hair bounced between tables and hesitated curiously at theirs. The perfume gagged Yuuri and he had to grip his knee tightly to avoid choking. She was gone just like that and Victor looked at him curiously.

"Yuuri, what's wrong? Are you still not feeling well?" He asked concern filling his tone. Yuuri shook his head and waved at the air to disperse the smell. "I'm fine. What are you going to order?" He asked, changing the topic.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, there aren't that many options. What about you? Have you decided yet?" He deflected, yet folded his menu and placed it to the side.

"I'm fine with whatever you are eating." Yuuri replied. He didn't care to choose one. They would all just sit heavily with guilt afterwords.

"Yuuurrii." Victor whined, he placed his chin in his palms and a pout climbed onto his face, cheeks squished from the force.

He glanced down at the menu a final time and just chose randomly. "Then...the Tagliatelle al Tartufo." Even the name sounded fancy.

Victor blinked in response and replied with a smirk. "Then that's what I'll have." What a devil. Using Yuuri's own words against him.

The waiter came back to the table with a friendly smile. "Hello gentlemen, what would you like to be served this evening?" Victor straightened up and repeated the dish to him. The server bowed and left, though not before flirtatiously winking at him.

Unaware of the gesture, he set his sights on Yuuri casually sipping on a glass of ice water. He was distracted by the bobbing of his adam's apple, finding it strangely enticing. He shook himself from his trance and tried to fill the space with some small talk.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow? I know I am." He said referring to the competition. Yuuri's expression darkened, but it was gone in a flash. "Me? Nervous? I don't really know."

He tried to be nonchalant about it but inwardly he had started to spiral. Visions of failure and regret played like movies inside his mind.

The conversation ended just like that and Victor was at a loss. What was the enigma that was Katsuki Yuuri? How was he going to get him to open up.

The mood shifted and the skaters sat awkwardly waiting for their dinner. Luckily they didn't have to wait long. The waiter switching this time to cast a few sultry looks at Yuuri. Yuuri just thought he was annoyed.

They ate their dinner in peace, and once finished Victor ordered two plates of tiramisu. Yuuri debated not eating but didn't want to ruin the smile that was gracing Victor's face. However Victor then decided to feed him small forkfuls of the decadent dessert. From his own plate. As if he was trying to fatten him up.

Something pressed up against his shin and Yuuri jumped. Narrowly avoiding choking he glared at Victor when he pretended to act innocent. Two can play at that game. He skimmed his finger across the top layer of cream and without breaking eye contact, swiped it across the tip of Victor's nose.

Wide eyed and mouth open Victor gasped. He hadn't expected that kind of counterattack. He wiped at his nose with a giggle and called for the check. It was then that Yuuri noticed that the woman from before was walking towards their table, he excused himself before they had a chance to encouter.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched their interaction. It seemed like she was a fan. A scowl appeared on his face as Victor stood and wrapped his arm around her for a selfie. He could feel a darkness spreading in himself that he didn't understand. The action made him uneasy and he returned to the table despite the smell.

"Victor? I'm not feeling very well. I think we should head back early." He said gripping the back of the seat tightly. Victor eyed the motion carefully and nodded.

The woman gave Yuuri a nasty look and wrapped herself around Victor's arm. "Awww, don't leave yet! Why don't you come have some fun with me? I'll make it worth your while. We have only the best of the best for our celebrity guests."

Victor gave her an appalled look. He peeled her grip from himself and responded. "I'm afraid I have to decline your offer. You see, we have an important competition tomorrow and we need our beauty sleep. Now if you'll excuse us."

"Sir? Your check?" The waiter joined in the conversation and Yuuri watched with irritation as the two strangers fawned over Victor's attention. Victor handed the man a black card and wrote a generous tip. A few moments later he returned with the card and slid a reciept into his awaiting hand.

Finally the two stepped into the cool winter night and Victor crumpled the paper and tossed it into the trash. The waiter had written a note.

'Hey gorgeous, when you are done playing with your boring toy, call me. +7-8622-##-##-##'

He forgot about it quickly and focused on Yuuri walking briskly ahead of him. What an amazing view. Boring...as if. He love to be playing with the man, perhaps under different circumstances. Until then he wouldn't dare to cross that path.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some artwork that I drew :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri does some laundry.

The day was coming to a close and Yuuri was starting to dread going to sleep. Because that meant that they would be joining each other in the bed for the night. And on top of that, the short program was tomorrow. He didn't have time to panic about everything else.

From feeling guilty about Vicchan to being ashamed about fondling Victor's cock while he slept. He also wasn't completely assured that the supressants would keep his hormomes at bay. The thought reminded him of his laundry. He was going to need his team jacket for the competition tomorrow.

As soon as they entered the hotel suite Yuuri gathered his laundry. He remembered Victor's olympic tracksuit as well and walked into the bathroom. Right where he left it crumpled in the corner. He plucked it from the ground and went to leave the room when Victor choked.

"Uh...Yuuri? Where are you....going with my tracksuit?" Victor stammered, stepping closer to seize his clothes from his grasp. He clutched tightly and Yuuri looked at him in confusion.

"I'm going to do a load of laundry. And I figured you might want your tracksuit for tomorrow." He said furrowing his eyebrows. He tried to back away to continue on his quest, but Victor wouldn't budge.

"Oh...that's ok, I'm fine though. I'll do it later." He said clenching his jaw. His grip was strong and they tried to wrestle it out of eachother's possession. Victor insisted that the clothes didn't need to be cleaned at that moment.

"But I'm doing a load already, it'll be a waste to do a separate one later. Just give it to me." Yuuri said provoked. Victor shook his head in denial and yanked the bundle of red and white fabric from Yuuri's arms.

"I usually get it dry cleaned. So I have to do it seperately." Victor claimed, hopefully rendering the argument moot. He'd die of mortification if Yuuri were to discover the little surprise waiting in the sportswear.

"Fine...you could have just said that." Yuuri said leaving in a huff.

Victor exhaled in relief and then walked after Yuuri. He did actually need his uniform, so despite his struggle earlier he trudged with him down to the on site laundromat.

He handed off his things to the staff and discreetly apologized for the suspicious stains. A waft of sweetness drifted past him and he growled. He stalked over to Yuuri and hovered protectively around him.

Yuuri jumped up in surprise and looked between the drenched clothes and Victor. He was thankful of the supressants, he could smell the nuances of arousal and frustration in the sweat, yet they didn't affect him in any way. Except maybe make him absolutely embarrassed for his past self.

He quickly shoved the clothes in the washer and poured some detergent from a bottle labeled with the english word 'Attack' in the tray.

The light rose perfume overpowered the scent immediately. Victor relaxed a bit and waited for Yuuri at the entrance. He walked over sheepishly, wringing his hands.

"Thanks for that. I guess I forgot about the dangers for a bit. I'm sorry." He mumbled the last part tensing his shoulders and sullenly walked beside Victor.

Victor was tempted to say don't worry about it, but thinking back on his behavior during the past day, thought better than that.

"You're welcome. While I'm here I'll protect you. Okay?" Victor gave him a warm smile. Yuuri gave a small smile in return but couldn't help but feel guilty.

They had about a half hour before they had to return so they decided to wait in the lobby for a bit. They were still in their suits and when they entered, a million cameras that weren't there before flashed in their direction.

"Why are you dressed like that?"  
"What are your thoughts on the competition for tomorrow?"  
"Can you explain why you two are together?"  
"Who...?"  
"When...?"  
"How...?"

A thousand questions were shouted all at once. The reporters shoved microphones in their faces and Victor coolly shoved it away from them and put his arm around Yuuri.

He gave his trademark smile and glared at them.

"We are thrilled to compete tomorrow. As for everything else. We were at a nice dinner awhile ago. We'll save our thoughts on the Final for tomorrow if you don't mind." He said in a tight voice.

He steered Yuuri back the way they came and murmurs started to escalate behind them. One statement made his body go numb.

"I bet the little slut won't even make it tomorrow."

Yuuri froze on the spot trembling in fear. He knew that voice. Victor stiffened when he felt the tremors and he pulled him faster towards the laundromat.

He sat Yuuri down on a chair and pulled him in for a hug. Yuuri didn't resist but mostly becase he wasn't really aware of his surroundings.

"Victor?" A head peeked into the room and in came Christophe Giacometti, a fellow skater. He held back a worried expression on his face.

"I called out to you earlier but you didn't seem to hear me. What's going on? Is Yuuri okay?" He asked walking towards them.

Victor gave him a warning glare but his eyes softened when he saw the concern in his eyes. He gave a slight shake to his head and his eyes seemed to be pleading for him to change the subject.

Chris caught the hint and sat gracefully down next to them. "So, what's with the suits you boys are wearing?" He said curiously wearing a questioning smirk. Victor released Yuuri and sat on the opposite side of him.

"We just came back from dinner, at that italian restaurant three blocks over." Victor exclaimed.

"And you didn't you invite moi?" He pouted playfully.

Yuuri frowned. "Oh...um I'm sorry." He looked genuinely upset.

"Hey it's alright I was just kidding." Chris said pointedly looking at Victor. Victor just shrugged. "It was a spur of the moment decision. You can join next time."

Yuuri felt that dark emotion crawl over him. He didn't like the thought of sharing Victor's time. What the hell was wrong with him?

Just then a beep alerted him of the completion of the washer's cycle. He ripped himself away from them and quickly transferred his clothes to the dryer. He tossed a few dryer sheets in and set them to dry in 20 minutes.

He leaned into the warmth of the machine and suddenly the day's exhaustion hit him like a brick. Thankfully he wasn't feverish. Nor did he have sore puffy eyes and a headache. But he definitely still had mind eating anxiety.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the glass and saw how rough he looked. His once slicked back hair had come undone, chunks of hair hung down in a messy way. He eyes had dark circles under them and one of the scent blockers was missing...Huh?

Yuuri reached up to his neck and sure enough it was clear of any patches. He couldn't really pick up on any hint of his scent yet the thought still made him panic.

"Um I really need to go back to the room Victor." Yuuri said from across the room. He looked up at him from his chat with Chris, pinching his eyebrows. "Are you okay?" He asked standing.

Yuuri just pointed to his neck, hoping he wouldn't have to explain in front of their company. Victor's eyes widened with surprise and nodded. They said goodbye to Chris and headed upstairs to their suite.

When they got there Yuuri immediately headed for the bathroom. He took a really quick shower and replaced both of his patches. He cussed when he realized he forgot clothes so he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped back into the room.

Unaware of the shocked look from Victor who was relaxing on the bed, he made his way to his suitcase. He bent over, the small towel raising a few inches across the back of his thighs, his ass peeking out and his balls on full display. Victor spluttered and tried to distract himself from the erotic exhibition in front on him.

Despite his best efforts he couldn't help but sneak a few lingering stares, admiring the plumpness of his thighs and the cute hairless sack dancing between them.

Yuuri turned abrubtly and upon finding Victor leering at him squeaked in horror and ran into the bathroom.

[Oh no! Now Yuuri's is going to think he's a creep.]

Victor groaned and stood to apologize when Yuuri peeked out the door. His face was flushed slightly and he stuttered when he spoke.

"C-can you t-turn around pl-please? I forgot s-something."

Victor turned around tensely and listened to the pitter patter of his feet across the floor. A rustling of clothes and zippers and then a stampede running across the room. The door slammed shut and Victor released the breath he was holding.

Thankfully the tent in his pants had gone down from the situation. Yuuri opened the door and slipped out shyly. He motioned to the door and went to go leave but Victor grabbed his arm without thinking.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about that. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I understand if you don't want to stay here anymore. I'll call Yakov and...." Victor apologized profusely he went to take his phone out but was cut short by Yuuri giggling.

He squinted with confusion when Yuuri started laughing. Why was this funny? Did he hit his head or something in the shower?

"Your face!" Yuuri exclaimed, trying to hold back more giggles.

He put a hand on Victor's wrist and smiled. "It's okay. I'm sorry, I should've worn a longer towel...I understand if you were disgusted by what you saw..."His eyes were downcast and a frown replaced the smile that was just there.

"No!" Victor yelled as he grabbed both of Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri stared back in shock. "I mean. It's nothing you need to apologize for Yuuri."

"Oh." Yuuri stared to the side cringing. He didn't deny that he was disgusting. Even stating that he shouldn't apologize.

"I should probably go get my clothes. I want to make sure they don't wrinkle." Yuuri said changing the subject. He shrugged off Victor's grip and left the room.

Victor followed, wavering behind him at a distance. They entered the elevator and thankfully there were other people in it. However, Yuuri grabbed his hand tightly and a panicked expression came over his face.

At first Victor was confused by the behavior when Yuuri practically pushed him into the wall by stepping so close to him. That is until he caught the reflection of dark hair and a face he saw for two seconds earlier.

Victor calmly moved Yuuri in front of himself and wrapped both arms around his shoulders in a protective hug. Yuuri simply clenched tightly to the lapels of his suit jacket and buried his face in his chest.

A snicker was heard and Victor sent a deadly glare to the man. A couple of floors later and just as the final stop was coming Victor pulled out his phone and took a picture of the man. The doors opened and before the guy could process anything Victor grabbed Yuuri's wrist and ran.

They stopped at the laundromat and Victor was out of breath. He bent over huffing and waved at Yuuri when he asked if he was alright.

While he caught his breath Yuuri went to grab his clothes and noticed they weren't where he put them. He checked all the machines and nothing. Victor was soon waiting by the door with his tracksuit and Yuuri didn't know what to do.

Victor noticed Yuuri's distress and walked over.

"What's wrong? Where's your clothes?" He asked.

"That's just it. They're gone." Yuuri said looking in the dryers for the umpteenth time. He gnawed at his lip in frustration and turned to ask the staff if somebody turned it in.

They replied no and gave him an apology.

Great. Now what was he going to do. He sighed heavily and they walked back to the suite. Maybe he'll check back in the morning.

When they entered the suite Yuuri just face planted on the bed. Already taken a shower and all that, he just wanted to sleep his worries away.

Victor jumped into the shower and despite the sexual tension coursing through him, ignored it and tried to wash away any thoughts that might make him change his mind.

He dressed in a soft black jumper and sweats and called Chris when he found Yuuri sleeping. At first he just wanted to ask him if he saw Yuuri's clothes, but then he thought he might get some advice about their unique situation.

"Yes?" Chris purred into the phone. "I thought you would be busy tonight my friend." Victor flushed.

"Ah. It's not what you think Chris. I actually called you for a reason. Well two reasons." Victor said muffling his phone so he wouldn't wake Yuuri.

"Oh? Do tell?"

"Yuuri's clothes are missing. Did you take them or happen to see if anybody took them while you were there?" He moved over to the sitting area and lounged on one of the couches.

"No I didn't...actually....wait. There was some guy who went in as I was leaving. Some reporter or something. He was around my height and had dark hair. You don't think..."

"I don't want to assume anything. But Yuuri's team jacket was in there. He was very upset about it." Victor said already forming a theory in his mind.

"And the short's are tomorrow too. What terrible luck!"

"I know. Hey are you busy right now? Do you wanna come over for a bit? Yuuri is sleeping and I'm not tired at all." Victor asked. They'd have to be quiet but he didn't want to leave him alone.

"Of course, you don't have to ask me twice. I'll be there in five." He said ending the call.

Victor sighed and walked back over to Yuuri. He still wore his shoes so Victor untied them and removed his socks. He pulled the duvet over him and removed his glasses as well.  
He admired his sleeping face and gently brushed his fingers through his bangs.

A knock woke him from his reverie. He opened it to Chris holding a bottle of champagne with a cheshire grin.

He shook his head in disbelief and chuckled. He let him in while holding a finger to his lip, signalling for him to be quiet as he entered. Chris looked at him quizzically and when he spotted Yuuri asleep on the queen sized bed almost gave himself whiplash.

He smirked and motioned some sort of hip thrusting and Victor groaned. He waved his arms to stop him and Chris just laughed.

"Shhh. He literally just fell asleep." He whispered and they sat down at the couches. Chris wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Victor just rolled his eyes.

"Today has been a nightmare Chris. You have no idea." He sighed as he popped the cork of the champagne as quietly as he could. Yuuri stayed motionless.

"Like I was telling you earlier. Somebody attacked him at practice today. Oh...here. I took a picture of him." He took out his phone and scrolled to the man from the elevator.

Chris freaked when he saw the photo. "That's the guy! The one who went in the laundromat! Oh my god!" As soon as the words left Chris' mouth, Victor knew something drastic had to be done.

"Is he even an actual reporter? What the hell!" Victor said as they searched for hours online to find a name or company or something. They had emptied the bottle halfway, with Chris drinking most of it.

They had forgotten long ago to be courteous to the sleeping beauty that slept a few feet from them. However he was a heavy sleeper so he wasn't disturbed.

A couple minutes later and finally they had some information. They were just looking in the wrong place. Victor had thought that since he attacked Yuuri, it probably wasn't the first time.

So he looked at people of interest. Namely sexual offenders that were listed publicly. And right at the top of the list, next to a mug shot was a name.

 _Dmitry Kuznetsov_.

Now they can call the authorities without looking like they were just pointing fingers. He would wait though since it was nearing midnight and they did have a national competition the next day.

He bid Chris goodnight and climbed into the bed. Immediately Yuuri turned and threw his arm out and placed his arm over his chest. Victor smiled to himself and tucked Yuuri under his chin.

"Good night, moy sladkiy." He murmured and gave a chaste kiss to his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> according to google translate  
> moy sladkiy = my sweet


End file.
